disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally Finkelstein-Skellington is a rag doll monster created by Dr. Finkelstein in Disney's 1993 stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas. She is played by Catherine O'Hara. Personality Sally is a beautiful rag doll-type character, with detachable limbs stuffed with fall leaves. She was created by Dr. Finkelstein, Halloween Town's resident mad scientist. Their relationship is rather tense, as Finklestein insists on keeping Sally under lock and key, under the pretext of protecting her from the excitement of the outside world. However, Sally is restless, and is intrigued by the wonders of the outside world. It is this restlessness, or, more specifically, this desire for something better in her life, that draws her to Jack Skellington. In the beginning of the movie, she idolizes and admires Jack much like any of the other female members of Halloween Town; however, she quickly discovers that they are connected by the desire for something more in their lives, and her feelings for him intensify. The two refer to each other as "friends", though Jack seems unaware of Sally's true feelings for him, as she is too shy to make them known to him other than through her sweet actions. Sally is an expert at needlework, and keeps a needle and thread on her person at all times. Her skills are well appreciated, as evidenced by Jack's request of her to tailor him a Santa suit and his encouraging words to her. She also has skills at brewing potions, which she uses to poison Finklestein so she can escape. The Nightmare Before Christmas Sally has grown resentful of the doctor's over-protectiveness. It is revealed that in the past Sally has poured deadly nightshade into his tea (at least three times) as a narcotic and then left the house while he was asleep. Nevertheless, she does have some fondness towards her creator, as evidenced by her covering him with a blanket before leaving to the town meeting later. During the beginning, Sally has escaped again; once Finklestein catches up to her, she runs off to hide in the graveyard, leaving one of her arms with her creator. While she hides, she overhears Jack's sorrowful song, expressing his weariness of his life, she comes to understand the deeper connection between them. She later returns to Dr. Finklestein. When Jack returns from Christmas Town, she again slips deadly nightshade into Finklestein's soup and runs off to participate in the town meeting Jack has called. Though she is intrigued by the things Jack has brought from Christmas Town, she already feels that something about this is incorrect. Finklestein imprisons her upon her return to the laboratory. Despite being trapped in her room, she creates a gift basket for Jack who is busy conducting several experiments. She eventually escapes her imprisonment by throwing herself out of the tower and sewing herself together after falling apart from impact. She delivers the basket to Jack, but runs away before Jack can thank her. Sally has an ominous premonition about Christmas going wrong when she has a vision of a Christmas tree bursting into flames. From this point on she tries to convince Jack that his Christmas plans are a mistake. However, all her attempts to stop Jack from making Christmas fail, and she is even persuaded to make the Santa suit Jack wears on Christmas Eve. After Lock, Shock, and Barrel arrive with Santa Claus and Jack takes his hat from him, Sally realizes that the situation has become far worse than she invisioned. She attempts to ruin Jack's plan by pouring her whole jar of deadly nightshade into the fountain to create a heavy fog. This works at first, until Jack's pet dog Zero reveals his glowing nose which Jack immediately uses to guide his sleigh. Sally watches in horror and sadness as Jack takes off. In a final attempt to save Jack, she goes to rescue Santa from the evil Oogie Boogie, but she is herself captured. At the near-end, once Jack has defeated Oogie Boogie, Santa tells Jack that Sally is "the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum". Jack finally comes to appreciate what Sally has attempted to do for him and finally realizes how deep his love is for her and how deeply she feels for him. In the end, the two of them realize that they are "simply meant to be", and share a kiss while Zero looks on. Other appearances Disney Parks Sally appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character with her husband,Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King In his attempts to turn Halloween into Bug Day, Oogie Boogie tries to kidnap Jack AKA the Pumpkin King, but Sally is kidnapped by mistake. Oogie Boogie decides to hold her hostage until Jack comes to save her and the town from his terror. Oogie's Revenge After Jack returns to Halloween Town from his travels, Sally is one of the only citizens of Halloween Town who has not been deceived by Oogie Boogie and remain loyal to Jack. Unfortunately, she is captured by Oogie's baddies and Jack has to save her from a giant spider. Kingdom Hearts series Sally appears in all 3 installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in English. Her Japanese voice in these games is done by Yuko Doi. Kingdom Hearts Sally's role in the first game is relatively minor. Jack and Sora find her in the graveyard and she gives them one of the ingredients for the heart Doctor Finklestein is making, memory (Forget-Me-Not). She expresses her worries about Jack's plan of adding the Heartless swarming the town to the Halloween festivities, though Jack tells her not to worry. Her gut feeling proves to be right, as Oogie Boogie steals the heart and attempts to use it to summon Heartless to defeat Jack. Oogie's plan fails, and Jack admits his mistake. Chain of Memories "Created" from Sora's memories of Halloween Town, Sally is in possession of a potion Finkelstein made that can bring "true memories". She hesitates to give the potion to Jack, as Heartless appeared when Finkelstein did so much as sniff the potion. However, Oogie Boogie pops up and steals the potion from her. When Oogie drinks the whole potion, he is overwhelmed with fear, and she concludes that this means the potion was a failure, though whether she is right or not never becomes clear. Kingdom Hearts II Sally plays a bigger part in this game, in which the events in Halloween Town are loosely based on the events of the film. Jack is determined to take Santa Claus's place this year, and even convinced Sora and the gang to join him as Santa's bodyguards. Sally has a terrible feeling about this, but Jack and Sora don not adhere to her warnings, too excited by the concept of making Christmas. When Santa goes to Halloween Town to find Jack, Sally comes to him and asks him to avoid speaking with the Pumpkin King. She becomes the only witness to the resurrected Oogie Boogie kidnapping Santa, and runs off to warn Jack and the others. They all return to Christmas Town, where Oogie Boogie is about to throw Santa into one of his own gift-making machines, but Sally distracts Oogie to save Santa. In the end, she gives Jack a Santa suit she sewed on his request. In the second trip to Halloween Town, Jack still wears the Santa suit, feeling that it would be rude not to wear the suit she worked so hard on. By the end of the visit, Jack learns the meaning of Christmas by understanding the act of giving, and understands that he felt so strongly about wearing the suit because it was a gift from Sally. He dances with Sally in the end, finally realizing all of the gifts she had given to him were all from the heart and wishes to give her something in return. She tells him that the nicest present she could ever ask for is just to be with Jack. Jack responds telling her that she does not even have to ask for that, meaning Jack feels the same way for her. Gallery Jack Sally.jpg|Sally with Jack in the Disney Parks Sallysfootticklish.jpg|One of Sally's feet tickled by Oogie Boogie Sally KH.png|Sally in Kingdom Hearts tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Sally watches Dr. Finkelstein slurp the soup laced with Deadly Nightshade. Sally Skellington.png|Sally hiding behing a tombstone 190px-391806 266288710096493 173856826006349 741784 244301289 n.jpg|Sally, Disney Universe Sally Plush Toy.jpg|Pook-a-Looz Sally Plush Toy Gsdx 20111024083240 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024083235 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094615 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094456 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094447 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094432 550x413.jpg sally.jpg SallyPOP.jpg february8th.JPG|Sally in Disneystrology book Trivia * Sally's mouth movements "were animated through the replacement method. During the animation process,...only Sally's face 'mask' was removed in order to preserve the order of her long reddish-brown hair. Sally had 10 types of faces, each made with a series of 11 expressions (e.g. eyes open and closed, and various facial poses) and synchronised mouth movements." * Sally has been made into a bendable action figure as well as a limited edition tear-apart doll with removable limbs and head. * Judith Halberstam describes Sally as "a pathetic sentimental heroine". Bryan Theiss declares that Sally is one of "those rare fantasy characters we can relate to on a certain level as much as we can to real-world characters on a more literal level." * In 2008 Evanescence's frontwoman Amy Lee covered Sally's Song for the cover album Nightmare Revisited. * Jack and Sally are mentioned in the song, I Miss You by Blink-182. * In episode 2 of the action hentai series Angel Blade, when General Chloe is in the hospital and goes to Ayame's room, there is a dummy in her bed in place of her. The dummy is Sally but with modified hair. * Sally's Song was covered by European Gothic-Neo Classical band Dark Sanctuary on the album Exaudi Vocem Meam Part II. * Sally's Song was covered by Californian Gothic band London After Midnight on the compilation album Oddities. * In the soundtrack, an epilogue poem is included that implies that Jack had "4 or 5 skeleton children" several years after the film. It is therefore assumed that given the end of the movie, that Sally is their mother and Jack's loving and loyal wife. * Sally in the original film is voiced by Catherine O'Hara who previously worked with director Tim Burton on the 1988 film "Beetlejuice". * Sally originally was supposed to have trouble walking, however the filmmakers changed this because they thought Sally looked drunk while walking. However, it is shown that Sally walks more stiffly than other characters. * Sally makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. Sally is now married to Jack making her Grim's Sister-in-Law. * The Japanese version of Sally's Song was covered on Nightmare Revisited by an American artist known as Scott Murphy, who is popular in Japan. * Sally is somewhat similar to Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, as she was a sewn-up monster created by a mad scientist. * According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on February 8th. es:Sally (Pesadilla Antes de Navidad) Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Category:Chefs Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Sally F. Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Living characters Category:Objects Category:Dolls Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Daughters Category:Wives